I hate to love you
by joofoo
Summary: L's a daddy. That's all I can say.
1. Opposites attract

"Mint tea, please. No sugar...and...maybe...one of those little raspberry tart thingies...Y'know...the tarts with the raspberry jam in the middle, and the cookie crumbles on the top and bottom. Yeah those things." A young woman said to a cashier at a local corner cafe. The woman twirled her ash white hair between her fingers, her bright green eyes staring up at the brown and white menu above her head. She moved her attention to a jar of Andes Mints. "And...five of these..." she pulled out her wallet and paid for her breakfast, taking her items and walking back to her table. She popped an Andes Mint into her mouth and let the cooling mint and bitter-sweet chocolate melt in her mouth. Mint and chocolate; God's greatest creation. Coconut and chocolate; another deviously sweet combination. Mint tea, the newspaper's crossword puzzles, and a beautiful snowy winter day; yet another wonderful, perfect combination that kept Cyl alive today. Without mint, chocolate, coconut, tea, crossword puzzles or perfectly soft long hair, Cyl would have already commited suicide.  
Cyl was a young woman around the age of twenty-three. She was beautiful and shy at times. At other times, she could be stubborn and annoyed when she did not get her way. Today she felt excited and wild. She was going to meet the world's greatest detective. Cyl worked as a mortician for years. She had even helped a bit with the L.A.B.B murder cases. But that was years ago, another story for another day.  
Cyl sighed a bit and she washed down her Andes Mint with her tea, nibbling on the raspberry tart. She stared down at the black and white newspaper, her pencil filling out the crossword puzzles. She wasn't certain that she was correct, but the crossword puzzles just gave her something to do. Crossword puzzles made her feel relaxed when she was anxious. After a few minutes, Cyl checked her watch. 10:22 AM. She quickly stuffed the tart into her mouth, down the rest of her tea and she shoved the rest of the Andes Mints into her pocket, rushing out of the cafe. _Wonderful. I'm going to be late. Wow._ She thought to herself, nearly running down the street.  
It was 10:27 AM when she reached the hotel she was supposed to met the world's greatest detective. She panted softly and looked into a window of the hotel, seeing her reflection. She brushed her hair back into place, brushed snowflakes and crumbs off of her shirt, and tried to calm down. Cyl took a deep breath before walking into the hotel, looking around. _He said he'd meet me right in the lobby..._Her voice echoed through her mind. Her heart throbbed wildly. _What if I was supposed to meet him earlier this morning? What if this is the wrong hotel? What if this is the wrong day? What if this is the wrong week? Month? What if- _  
"Excuse me, you must me Miss Dawn..." said a quiet voice. Cyl turned, trembling like a little leaf. "You're a bit early. The email stated that we should meet at exactly 10:45...it's 10:31..." Cyl stared into dark, mysterious eyes and a blank pale face that had the expression 'Stop shaking you idiot. You look like you've been hit by a truck'. Cyl blinked, swallowing hard. "O-Oh...10:45...oh..." The woman's heart drummed inside her chest. The man didn't blink, his eyes half closed. "I-I'm sorry..." she said. What a wonderful first impression. The man was hunched over, his hands were shoved in the pockets of his faded blue jeans. He had a massive bed-head, but he looked like he had not slept in years. Dark gray shades were streaked under his eyes and his lips were a pale pink. He looked dead...and Cyl had seen a whole lot of dead in her life.  
The man stared at the woman in front of her. She looked alive and full of energy. Her ash white hair brushed just under her shoulders; and her bangs fell into her bright green eyes. She looked well rested and living. Her skin was soft and flawless, like a smooth white pearl. Her lips were pink and full and a color of bright scarlet was dusted across her cheeks and on the tip of her nose. The man's heart felt strange. It quickened. He could only stare. _It's the ugly duckling._ He thought and he smirked.  
Cyl blinked at the smirk, her cheeks growing a darker shade of red. "I'm so sorry..." she apologized again, standing up straight. "You're-" she was interupted by the man. "Yes. My name is Ryuzaki." Cyl looked at him with a nod. "Ryuzaki. I'm-" she was interupted again. "Cyl Dawn. I think we've been through this already..." He pulled out his hand from his pocket and extended it to Cyl. Cyl slowly raised her hand to shake his. But he didn't reach for her hand. He reached for her hair. Ryuzaki gently brushed her white hair from her eyes. "That's better." he stated, retracting his hand. He nibbled on his thumb lightly. Cyl blinked, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. The blush grew darker; she looked like an apple. Ryuzaki smirked again. Cyl exhaled deeply. "A-Alright...Ryuzaki..." His name rolled off her tongue. "W were going to talk..."  
Ryuzaki nodded once to the woman and turned. "Yes. Please follow me. Please do not trip." He grinned a bit. Cyl glared at the back of his head, but did not reply. She took a deep breath and she followed him, brushing her hair back into her eyes. This was going to be a long, long day...


	2. Cute like a fawn

_**Please forgive me if this story sucks. This is my first fan fiction ever, and I wanted to do a story about this. Please don't hate me...))**_

Cyl looked in horror at the massive amount of sweets that littered the tray. She could almost feel the heartburn creeping up into her chest. She swallowed. "You...can actually stomach this...?" she asked Ryuzaki, who sat in his unusual position on a swivel chair. "Yes. These foods contain carbohydrates that give my body energy." L explained, popping a cream covered strawberry into his mouth. "Please, try some." He pushed forward a bowl of icecream that was drowned in chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, sprinkles, a mountain of whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, vanilla wafers covered in chocolate, strawberry topping, walnuts, peanuts, gummi bears, M&Ms, and banana slices . Cyl blinked at the sugary mess.  
"Erm...no thanks...I'll just...stick to some Andes Mints..." she noticed a small jar of mints. She hesitantly grabbed a few, slowly unwrapping the candy.  
Ryuzaki watched her with another blank expression, popping a sugar cube into his mouth. Cyl twirled her hair as she bit into a mint, her tongue tingling at the chocolate and mint combination. Ryuzaki noticed her hair twirling. "Why do you do that...?" He asked, curious. Cyl looked up at him now. "What? Oh, this...? It's a habit I've had ever since I was able to control my hands...I do it when I'm anxious, when I'm thinking or working...or when I need comfort...or when I'm stressed..." Cyl replied in a quiet voice. "Why do you sit like that?" It was her turn to ask a question.  
"I sit in this position because if I sit regularly, my reasoning skills drop by forty percent..." Ryuzaki replied, reaching for another sugar cube. He dropped it into his coffee, reached for more sugar and dropped it again. Soon, after awhile, nearly half of the sugar cubes that were in the small container were being dissolved into the coffee. L started to lap up the dark brown mess. Cyl swallowed hard again, feeling sick. L placed his cup down and licked his lips. He just watched the woman in front of him. Cyl stared back at him.  
She noticed that he was barefoot and that he kept rubbing his feet together. His toes gripped at the leather seat of the swivel chair. She looked to his back. It had a slight curve into it. It looked painful. She noticed how worn out he looked. She felt a little worried for him. "What?" Ryuzaki asked her, noticing that she was looking into his eyes. It made him feel strange again. His heart drummed slightly. Cyl blushed. "Oh...nothing...it's just that you look tired...People die more from lack of sleep than they do from malnutrition. A person can go about twenty-eight days without food, and normally a person can go for about eleven days without sleep...then they start to hallucinate and forget what they were doing." She replied, popping another mint into her mouth.  
Ryuzaki nodded to her statement. "I do sleep sometimes." He licked the rim of his cup. They were quiet again for awhile. Cyl started to twirl her hair and she watched the floor, still eating the mints. Ryuzaki sat eating some strawberry cake, occasionally looking up at her. It was a long time before they talked with each other. "So...you're a mortician..." L took of the strawberry from his cake and set it aside. Cyl looked up and nodded. "Yeah." _That's why you called me here._Cyl thought to herself. "Is it fun?" Ryuzaki asked. He knew that it probably wasn't the ideal job; poking around at a dead person all day. "...Fun? Like...entertaining? No. What kind a person thinks that playing with the dead is fun. Ew." she shivered. "That's morbid..." She twirled her hair more, her bright eyes wide and her face paled.  
Ryuzaki chuckled. "What's so funny?" Cyl asked him. "You are." Ryuzaki watched her with a light grin. "How am I funny...?" she let her hair fall back into her eyes. "It's that face you make. With your eyes wide and you look frightened. You're like a little fawn. It's cute..." He smiled as he popped the strawberry he had saved into his mouth. He chewed it slowly. Cyl blushed brighter. "C-Cute..?" Cyl squeaked out to the nodded once. "And that blush." he pointed his fork to her face. Cyl looked away quickly, biting her bottom lip. _Me? Cute? I'm anything but cute. Cute is blonde hair and blue eyes. Cute is curly hair and shortness. Cute is anything small and cuddly. Cute is a kitten, a puppy, a frog, a turtle, a little bear. Me? No, I'm NOT cute._Cyl calmed and unwrapped a mint, nibbling on it's edges.  
"Did you have any trouble finding the hotel?" Ryuzaki asked her, spinning around in his chair. Cyl shook her head just a bit. "No...not really. It is quite a walk, though..." she said. "Would you like a room here...?" Ryuzaki swiveled back and fourth. She looked up at him. "No. It's fine. I don't mind walking." She watched him play around on the chair and she smiled. It reminded her of her younger years. When she'd be waiting in the doctor's office with her mother to get a shot or a checkup. She'd sit on he doctor's spinny chair and she'd race around the room, squealing with happiness. Her mother would never scold her for doing this. Her mother was pretty easy going, just like Cyl was...and her mother's easy going attitude is probbaly what got her killed in the first place. Cyl was in deep thought again.  
Ryuzaki noticed that she as spacing out. He let her be, turning his spiny chair around to read into some files and work a bit on the case he wanted Cyl to help with. Cyl stared at the floor, thinking deeply of her past life. Her mother's death in a car accident. Her father dying in a house fire. Cyl was in that house fire. She was hiding in her closet when the firemen came and saved her. She remembered being carried to a very large, nice building. She remembered a kind old man. She remembered a lot of other children. Some younger than her, some older than her. All different shapes and sizes. She remembered a particular boy. His black hair, his fragile looking body, his dark eyes.  
Cyl didn't blink as she watched the floor, and everything seemed to slow down around her. Everything seemed so vivid and sketchy. A gray fog formed around her.

"Cyl. Are you alright...? Cyl." Ryuzaki gave her a gentle shake. Cyl gasped and trembled, looking around. She swallowed. "Y-Yeah. What's wrong...?" Cyl rubbed her eyes, sitting up straight. "You blacked out for a minute..." Ryuzaki replied, taking a damp cloth and holding it to her forehead. The cold water felt soooo good. She relaxed into his touch. "Sorry...that happens...I think I was dreaming...I'll be fine." Cyl moved away from the cloth, rubbing her forehead.  
"I think you should go lay down, Cyl. You looked really tired..." Ryuzaki set the cloth on the tray. Cyl shook her head, blinking a few times. "I'm fine. I just dozed off..." She reached for another Andes mint, relaxing at the taste of the cold mint. Ryuzaki was quiet. "Are you sure you're alright...?" He watched her stretch. "Yeah. I'm okay...for now..." she smirked, licking the melting chocolate from her fingers. Cyl sometimes drifted away like this. It happened. It was nothing too serious, though. Ryuzaki watched her, before starting to eat some icecream, pouring himself some more coffee.


	3. Falling

Cyl spent most of her days going over to the hotel and talking with Ryuzaki; dicussing their current case. "Another murder case, Cyl. This one should entertain you." Ryuzaki smirked to his partner who sat on the couch. "I told you, only morbid people like that stuff.." Cyl said to him rolling her eyes. "I'm not messed up like that." Cyl nibbled on an Andes Mint. "That's right. You're messed up in a lot of different ways..." Ryuzaki sipped on some tea. Cyl let out a a sound of disagreement, staring at the wall. Ryuzaki had been like this for the entire week; poking fun at her, teasing her about things. There was a term for this. _**Flirting.**_Ryuzaki was _**flirting **_with her. Cyl rolled her eyes again. Ryuzaki? Flirting? Yeah, when Hell itself freezes over. Men don't flirt with women. It was the other way around...at least..that's what Cyl thought. Cyl didn't really talk with any man except for Dmetri. Dmetri was Cyl's best friend. He was always there for her. Cyl thought about introducing Dmetri and Ryuzaki when she got the chance, but she didn't think that Ryuzaki would be to open about it.  
Cyl soon started to twirl her hair again, hugging her knees to her chest; a habit she had adopted from Ryuzaki. "So, what do you want me to do in the case?" Cyl asked. "Just look over the bodies from the murder. Hopefully we'll be able to get a lead." Ryuzaki stuffed a big mouthful of strawberry cake into his mouth, getting it all over his face. Cyl watched curiously and extended her hand, wiping off the mess around his mouth. "You're such a messy eater..." she laughed, wiping her hands off on a napkin. Ryuzaki's cheeks grew warm. It felt unusual. He was normally calm and relaxed, but with Cyl touching his face like that, it made him feel strange. Like there was a fluttering inside his stomach. He swallowed another bite of his cake down without chewing and he pushed his plate away, feeling nervous.  
He never really felt this way...ever. This feeling was really strange for him. Ever since he left Wammy's House, he had lost nearly all contacted with females. The only female he had ever really talked to was Naomi, the woman who helped with the LABB murder cases. And that was a long time ago. Ryuzaki nibbled on this thumb as he watched Cyl with curiosity. Ryuzaki didn't know how to deal with these feelings. He just felt really nervous around her, as if something was going to happen. He felt really...anxious. She was so nice and pretty. She smelled so good. She smelled a lot like roses. Or strawberries. Or mint. Or lilacs. He wasn't sure, but oooh did she smell good. He could smell her at that moment, and she was on the other side of the coffee table. Ryuzaki swallowed hard as she watched the woman.  
Her long ash white hair brushed just under her shoulders and brushed her usually flushed cheeks. Her eyes were always bright and she always seemed to wear a smile, no matter what. She was so small and thin. She looked so fragile. She loved to laugh and she was adorable. Ryuzaki looked over ever single feature of this woman. He thought of hold her, he thought of kissing her. He thought of...Ryuzaki's eyes grew wide at a thought and he blushed heavily, feeling a slight twitch in his jeans. He quickly closed his legs, hiding his growing erection. _S-Stop it...stop it now!_ He demanded to his body...but it wouldn't stop.  
Cyl was still twirling her hair and she looked over at him. He looked agitated and uncomfortable. "L...what's wrong...?" she asked, knowing that it was fine to call him 'L' when they were inside the hotel. Ryuzaki looked away from her. "N-Nothing...I'm fine..." he looked at his cafe and stuffed it into his mouth, trying to ignore the feeling in his heart and in his pants.


	4. Strawberry Cream

"O-Oh...O-Oh..." Ryuzaki moved faster and faster, closing his eyes as he felt warmth. "O-Ohhhh..." He gasped, thrusting harder and harder. His face was flushed bright and his whole body felt tingly all over. So this was what mating was like. "C-C-Cyl...I can't...I can't..." he was barely able to choke out, whimpering like mad. "I-I-I can't hold it in any longer!" He screamed, wanting so much to just relieve himself right there. Ryuzaki's thrusts sped up and he soon let out a cry of pleasure.  
Ryuzaki gasped as he sat up in his bed, sweaty and warm. He trembled, looking down at himself. Still dressed. He looked to his side. No Cyl. He swallowed hard, before gasping and bucking his hips into the air, crying out in ecstasy. He collapsed back into the bed, panting and hot. He pushed off the blankets and laid there in the bed, flushed and weak. He had yet another dream of Cyl. He sighed deeply, knowing that it would still remain a dream. He'd never be able to get that close to the woman. He wanted her. He needed her. He sat in the bed for quite awhile, before the wetness in his pants became quite uncomfortable, and he quickly changed, his mind a blur.  
Ryuzaki sighed as he zipped up the fly of his jeans, slowly making his way out into the living room. It was early in the morning. But what you thought was early, L thought was late. L looked around the darkened living room. Watari wasn't even up yet. He was pretty sure Cyl wasn't, either. He sighed and plopped down on the couch, before he jumped up at a loud squeak and a fierce wiggling. "Oww...L...why'd you do thatttt..." the figure whimpered. It sat up, rubbing it's eyes. "Cyl...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." L was soon at her side, holding her up. Her hair brushed against Ryuzaki's face. _Oh god..._ He inhaled, his eyes closing. _She smells like strawberries..._He leaned more into the woman, causing her to wriggle more. "Get off of me you cow!" Cyl hissed, pretty angry that Ryuzaki sat on her...and pretty angry that he woke her up. Cyl gave a hard kick to his stomach. Ryuzaki yelped, hitting the floor. "My tummy..." he whimpered like a child. Soon, Watari was out into the living room, turning on all the lights.  
"What on Earth is going on in here?" he asked in a worried voice. "He sat on me..." Cyl growled. "I didn't mean to..." Ryuzaki groaned, holding his throbbing stomach. "Yeah, then you held onto me, you pervert!" Cyl barked. Ryuzaki sat up, a wince trying to cover his devious smile. "And you kicked me." Ryuzaki rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, for good reasons!" Cyl yelled, annoyed. Watari only sighed, getting some ice for Ryuzaki. Cyl collected her blanket and her pillow, brushing her hair into place. "To Hell with you, I'm going to bed..." she glared at Ryuzaki and she walked back towards her room, slamming the door once she was inside. Ryuzaki smirked, watching her leave.

The next morning, Cyl was sitting on the couch, drinking mint tea. She was still annoyed with Ryuzaki, but not as much as she had hours before. Ryuzaki sat next to her, watching the news. "I didn't mean to." he said to the woman. "I know. It's fine." Cyl replied, munching on a raspberry tart. "I'm sorry." Ryuzaki whispered to her. "It's okay...I'm sorry I kicked you stomach..." Cyl said and she looked at him. Ryuzaki nodded, bringing a cup of coffee to his mouth. He started drinking it. "Want me to kiss it...?" She asked. Ryuzaki coughed and sputtered at the question, coffee all over his white shirt. Cyl laughed. "God, L, I was kidding!" She laughed, standing up to help him. She helped him clean up the mess. "Here, I'll go get you a clean shirt..." she grinned, walking into Ryuzaki's room. Ryuzaki blinked. "Yes. I want so much for you to kiss my tummy...please...and my thighs...and my-" He silenced himself when Cyl returned to the room, handing him another white shirt.  
She blushed softly and looked away as Ryuzaki wriggled out of his shirt, revealing his pale skin. She really didn't want to look away, thought. Ryuzaki noticed this behavior. "You can look, Cyl..." He said. Cyl smirked and glanced over, blinking at his bruise. "Oh god, I'm so sorry..." she sat next to him now, placing a hand on it. Ryuzaki winced, although it wasn't so painful. It was just the very soft touch of her cold fingers. It felt good. He was wincing to silence a quiet moan.  
"No. It's okay...I'm sure I'd do the same if someone did that to me..." Ryuzaki slowly slid on his shirt. Cyl stood up and got him another cup of coffee, handing him a large jar of sugar cubes. "Here..." She handed him the coffee and the sugar cubes. He took it and thanked her, pouring all of the cubes into the coffee. She blinked, watching the cubes quickly dissolve on top of each other. Ryuzaki stirred his coffee with a spoon, before drinking it. Cyl smiled and shook her head, twirling her hair. Ryuzaki reached for his strawberry cake and started to eat it.  
Cyl smiled and continued to watch the man eat. He had cream on his face again. She used her finger and she wiped it off of him, giving her finger a light lick. Ryuzaki blushed heavily when he saw this. Cyl smiled at the taste. "Strawberry cream tastes nice..." she stated, before popping a mint into her mouth. Ryuzaki blinked and swallowed hard, an erection growing again. He thought of her licking the cream from his lips, from his palms, from his neck, from his chest, then his tummy, then his abdomen, then his thighs...ohh..then his..Ryuzaki was soon snapped out of his daydream when Cyl took the newspaper from the tray, starting to do the crossword puzzles. Ryuzaki watched her for a moment, before getting back to his cake, enjoying it a bit more with the thought of Cyl in his mind. He thought of the taste if he would lick it from her skin. It would probably taste a lot better. He soon finished all his cake quickly, licking his lips. Cyl hadn't even completed the fourth word for the puzzle when Ryuzaki was finished. He downed the rest of his coffee, then poured himself some tea. He was so excited to sleep that night, wanting to dream sweet, strawberry cream covered dreams of Cyl.


	5. Diamonds

The days passed, and Ryuzaki began to think more and more about Cyl. The dreams got warmer, longer and wetter. And that was fine with Ryuzaki. He didn't mind at all. What he DID mind, though, was the constant changing of his boxers. He was going through three pairs each week. He thought about making a bathroom stop ever night before going to bed, but there was no way he was going to do THAT in the bathroom. It seemed gross and wrong to him. But a man done it atleast once in his lifetime. It was a normal thing that every man went through. If you can't get the real thing, you have to improvise. But Ryuzaki STILL didn't do that in the bathroom. No. He wouldn't. He decided to just put up with the wet stickiness and control himself around Cyl. He didn't want to do anything bad to her. He lived and breathed justice, and he would never hurt another human being; especially something as beautiful and rare as Cyl.

Ryuzaki sat down on the couch, listening to a conversation between his Cyl and a man she called Dmetri. He hissed to himself whenever Cyl giggled into the phone. "Yeah...yeah...aww...you're too sweet.." Cyl smiled and blushed softly. "Sweeter than all the sugar in the whole world combined. Sweeter than that..." She giggled. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, making a sound of disgust. "Yeah. Friday sounds cool. Yepp. Oh, coffee's nice. Okay. I'll see you Friday." Cyl smiled and hung up, feeling excited. Ryuzaki locked his jaw and stared at the TV, watching the news. "Oh, L...I think I'm in love..." She sighed. This made Ryuzaki's blood boil. He wanted to yell at her, saying that he loved her more than the other man did. He held his tongue, though, and he let her giggle and sigh over Dmetri.

Friday rolled around quicker than Ryuzaki would have preferred. It was a cool, beautiful day, perfect for a cup of coffee and a movie or a walk in the park. Ryuzaki sat on the couch, hunched over and annoyed. Cyl stepped out, wearing a cute white outfit just for Dmetri. "L, how do I look?" She giggled, showing herself to him. "Good." He replied, not even looking at her. Normally, he'd be nearly drooling at the sight of her outfit-a white shirt, a white long sleeve shirt, a white parka and white boots. It wasn't normal for Cyl to wear this. It would usually be a pair of black jeans, a sweater and socks. Still, whatever Cyl was wearing, she was beautiful in L's eyes.  
There was soon a knock on the door and Ryuzaki sighed. Cyl smiled, running her hands through her hair one last time. "Okay, L...I'll be back soon." she said, hurrying out the door and locking arms with Dmetri. Ryuzaki stared at the door when it closed, a strange feeling washing over him. It felt like hate, but less strong. It was more bitter, though. Ryuzaki felt as if he had hated Dmertri all his life, and that the man was an ugly, horrible demon. Ryuzaki glared at the television as he thought about the man. It was a few hours later when Ryuzaki decided to chase after her.

Cyl hung onto Dmetri with a shy smile, watching the snow fall. "It's really pretty out here. I love it so much when it snows..." She whispered to the man, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled, watching her. "Yeah...it's like diamonds, huh...?" Dmetri wrapped an arm around her, causing the woman to blush. She nodded softly, closing her eyes as she felt the soft, cold snow on her flushed cheeks. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, their faces moving closer for a sweet kiss. Their lips were nearly touching before Dmetri was yanked back, punched in the face and thrown onto the ground. Cyl gasped and tottered back from the sudden action, looking around in the street light. She gasped when She seen Ryuzaki standing close to her. "I'm so sorry, Cyl, but I have to do this..." he whispered, yanking her close into a deep, warm kiss. The woman gasped as their lips made contact, and she started to wriggle, but soon, her whole entire body melted into Ryuzaki's warmth. She kissed him back, her heart racing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dipped her, the kiss deepening. She closed her eyes, wrapping her hands into his hair.


	6. Better than a Dream

Ryuzaki moaned, thrusting his hips like mad. Oh God, it felt so good. It felt better than his dreams ever did. He bucked forward again, his eyes closed. "Ah...Cyl...yes..yes...ahhhh.." He breathed, her teeth scraping against him. He gripped at her bobbing head, thrusting harder and faster. She smirked, pulling away a bit, catching her breath. Ryuzaki whimpered as the cold air met his erection, and he begged for Cyl again. She slowly applied a lot more strawberry cream, before going at him again, licking at the sweet tasting treat. The man moaned through his teeth, holding her head still. He soon cried out, panting heavily. He let out of mewls as Cyl cleaned him up, licking at the cream he had created. Ryuzaki held her hands, moving her onto his back, licking all over her messy face with a grin. "And you say I'm a messy eater..." He growled with lust, kissing Cyl deeply. Cyl giggled, kissing him back. "Well, you are..." she whispered. "Oh am I...? I'll show you messy..." Ryuzaki grabbed more of the cream, spreading her legs.

The rest of the night was warm and romantic. The bed didn't stop moving until early morning. Cyl was curled up in the messy blankets, still asleep. She body was covered in light red love bites, strawberry cream, Ryuzaki's cream, and sweat. She felt so weak and numb, but she felt great. Ryuzaki was laying beside her, licking a bit of strawberry cream from her pale shoulder, popping a strawberry into his mouth. He chewed slowly, swallowed half if it, then licked her shoulder again, the cream an excellent combination with the strawberry. He licked his lips after he swallowed, popped another strawberry into his mouth, and he started to lick her chin. He was right; strawberry cream DID taste a lot better when he licked it from her skin. It was sweeter. Ryuzaki finished the last of the berries and he layed back down next to her, closing her eyes. He ran his hands through her soft white hair which was now sticky and messy from their lust filled night. "You're so beautiful, ma cherie..." he whispered, licking her cheek.  
Cyl smiled to him, her eyes still closed. "Sei cosi dolce.." she replied in Italian. Ryuzaki smiled to her, kissed her shoulder one more time, before falling asleep right beside her.

Ryuzaki sat on the couch, so relaxed and happy. He felt better knowing that Cyl loved him, and he loved Cyl. He swallowed a large bite of strawberry, waiting for Cyl to wake up. He popped another strawberry into his mouth as she slowly made her way into the living room. Cyl gave him a soft smile and sat down next to him, laying into him. He swallowed his berry and smiled, starting to feed her strawberries. She smiled, loving every sweet bite of the berries. "Ti amo..." she whispered to Ryuzaki. "I love you, too..." he replied, running his hands through her soft hair. "Why did you go after me last night when I was with Dmetri...?" She asked him. "Because. I couldn't stand the thought of another man having the honor of holding and loving you. I'm glad that I was able to snatch you up before any one else did..." he replied. Cyl smiled, kissing his cheek.  
Ryuzaki smiled and leaned into her soft lips, sighing with happiness. He felt proud and relaxed...although there was one thing. He and Cyl had sex that night without using a condom.


End file.
